


Love at First Sight

by Ga_Elle



Category: The Dreamers (2003)
Genre: Masturbation, Other, Pre-Movie, Pseudo-Incest, Sibling Love, Underage Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-10 23:44:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18670804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ga_Elle/pseuds/Ga_Elle
Summary: The moment Isabelle and Théo fell in love.





	Love at First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> It's nothing too scandalous compared to the movie by Bernardo Bertolucci or the novel by Gilbert Adair.  
> If these two siblings experimenting with sexual pleasure together (through masturbation) is too much for you, do not go further! You've been warned.
> 
> Un-betaed.

 

> 
>     - How did you and Theo... come together the way that you are?
>     - Theo and me? It was love at first sight.
>     
>     

**Love at first sight**  

Isabelle dragged herself out of her room. It was Sunday morning and judging from the amount of sun in the sky, it must’ve been almost noon.

She rubbed her eyes and padded in the corridor; peeking into Théo’s room as she passed in front of it, she found it empty, while the water was running in the adjacent room on the opposite side of the corridor.  
Isabelle suddenly felt irked: it was her turn to use the bathroom on Sundays morning, not his. She had that special moment when she would run herself a nice bubble bath and soak there until lunch.

If he needed to wash, he could’ve gone to the other bathroom, because the one in the _quartier des enfants_ was hers for the day: it was their deal. On second thought, however, the other side of the house was closed, since their parents wouldn’t be back home before tomorrow.

Isabelle sighed loudly, chanting all the curse words that came to her mind, both in French and in English, like some sort of game, as she got closer to the bathroom. She stopped in front of the glass door and stared inside, trying to make out her brother’s silhouette behind the blurred and uneven surface: he was in the tub and, she imagined, he was indeed washing.

Isabelle knelt down, wondering if he was almost done with his shower and peeked inside the room through the key-hole. She froze.  
Théo wasn’t exactly washing. She could see her brother touching himself through the reflection on the mirror above the bathtub.

She’d never seen anything alike. Yes, they had bathed together several times, the fact that he was naked didn’t bother her, but what was he doing, got her completely mesmerized.

She swallowed and lift herself up from the floor. Without a second thought, she pushed down the handle and opened the door, without entering.

Théo tilted his head up.  
He didn’t seem embarrassed, he didn’t even move his hand away; he just stared at her like nothing was happening – he even shrugged, at some point, silently asking what did she want.

Isabelle took him in for a moment, her eyes wide open and alert. The body she used to know now felt so foreign as he supported with one hand to the white wall, while the other gripped his shaft, completely hiding it from her inquiring eyes.

Her brother was beautiful, she had to admit herself, and so incredibly fascinating as he indulged in such primordial and carnal act. She wondered if he’d done that before, in his room, alone, just the wall to separate them.

“Théo? Qu’est-ce que tu fais? [what are you doing?]” She asked, a childish frown altering her gentle features. There was no judgment in her voice, just sincere curiosity, which convinced Théo to straightened his back, pausing what he was doing.

Isabelle’s eyes dropped almost immediately to his private area. She only had seen his penis limp and soft, like some piece of unattractive meat hanging from his legs, but now it was half-erected and oh-so-different. She tilted her head to the side, wondering if all those things she’d read in her books were that different, from theory to practice.

At sixteen years old, she had never seen anyone naked except her brother.

For some reason, however, Théo didn’t look like her brother anymore; he was just a boy pleasuring himself in her bathtub and she wanted to see it all.

“Je pars dan 5 minutes. [I'm leaving in five.]” He mumbled back.

Isabelle tentatively stepped inside the bathroom.

“Laisse moi restair. [let me stay.]” She said in a daze. She gripped the head of her own shirt then, lifting it above her head and removing the clothing. The cool air hit her bare skin immediately, but she wasn’t cold. “Je veux voir. [I want to see.]”

Théo stared at his sister for what it looked like an eternity, then smiled tenderly at her. He extended his hand, waiting until she came toward him.  
He helped her in the empty tub, where a thin layer of water was still lingering on the bottom and Isabelle curled herself up in a ball, squeezed to one side. She held her knees up, her chest pressed against her bare legs, her blue eyes shimmering in marvel as Théo sat on his heels before her, one hand gripping the edge of the tub, the other resuming the previous ministrations.

Isabelle watched in silence, transfixed. As her brother moved his hand with slow strokes along the length of his shaft, that slack piece of flesh seemed to come alive between his fingers. The flaccid skin tensed as his penis grew stiffer and somewhat longer, his pads moving with more confidence from the base to the tip and sometimes he would brush the top of it with his thumb.

Isabelle tilted her head, her glance moving slowly as she imagined to touch his body with her fingers, his heat warming her hands. She dwelt on his stomach and torso, hairless, for the majority, while a dark patch of young hair stained his chest in a triangular shape, right in the middle. Théo was a slender boy, the same slim build of herself and yet now his muscles popped out like it was another body she was watching.

His face crumpled up into a strange expression, something she’d never seen before; it was something that resembled pain, but he was not hurting, not in the slightest. On the contrary, he seemed completely focused as he kept his eyes close, his lips parted as indecipherable moans started to build from the back of his throat. Isabelle listened to his grunts of pleasure, flinching back a little when she saw him losing control of himself for a moment, and his pelvis moved once on its own.

She parted her lips when his head fell forward and a lower grunt, louder than the ones he’d made before, echoed through the whole bathroom. Isabelle immediately dropped her glance to his private area, leaning forward to witness the miracle happening in front of her eyes. She stared completely hypnotized as a small river of white fluid cascaded from the top of his shaft down to his thighs, coaxing his fingers with the glistening liquid.

Théo was still trembling, his breaths halted and erratic as he regained composure of himself. His hips buckled once more, then his body relaxed, and his fingers once again held a flaccid piece of meat. He cleared his throat and snapped his eyes open while he searched for the tap to let some warm water run; he cleaned himself and sighed contently.  
Only when he was finished, he rose his glance over his sister.

He waited for the water to be completely drained out and sat more comfortably on the opposite side of the tub.

“C’est ton tour. [your turn.]” He smiled, his voice a little daring. He would never force her into anything, and yet that expression she was giving back at him, was incredibly titillating even if it bore the shadow of mystery. For how much he tried, he couldn’t understand what was she thinking.

Isabelle continued to stare, fidgeting a little and adjust herself in the bathtub. She frowned, looking uncomfortable, and shook her head a little.

“Je ne peux la fiare, Théo. [I can't do that.]” She retorted with a dim voice.

Théo snorted, his face disbelieving.

“Bien sûr que tu peux. [of course you can.]” He replied, smiling tenderly at her.

He always thought his sister was the most daring of the two, the proper young woman on the outside while being the most vicious and wild creature on the inside, but still, he had known some pleasures of life before her.  
She was the one who taught him about cinema and revolution, she was the one who pulled him in that dreamy world of theirs and now he had the chance to switch places, from dragged to dragger. It was his opportunity to return the favor – and what a miraculous thing he would show her too.

Théo grinned and gingerly jumped out of the bath.

He walked toward her and knelt down outside the tub, his chin propped against the white ceramic, so close to her shoulder that he could easily kiss her skin, if only he wanted to try.

Isabelle looked at him with the corner of her eye. He didn’t look like her brother and yet he was her Théo.  
He let her witness to the most beautiful thing; never in her life, she’d been so hypnotized by something that powerful, not with a movie, not with a song, not even with a book or a poem.  
Her heart was still pounding, her body felt warm and there was a new sensation building up from within her, something that she’d never experienced before, something she couldn’t define, yet.

Théo had been so kind to let her stay, the least she could do was let him teach her, let him watch, so he could maybe witness a smaller miracle himself.  
Just a small gift for the both of them.

Théo stretched his hands toward hers. Isabelle let him guide her own hand over her body. With his larger hand leading her own, she brushed her neck and her head dropped back, then he guided her further down, made her dwell on her breasts, pressed his fingers against her own in a way that her pads pressed against her nipple, which peaked soon after. Isabelle sighed.

Théo stared at her face as he pushed her hand again, over her stomach, to the small patch of dark hair that boded her privates. He guided her further down, careful to detect any change in her expression.

He almost couldn’t believe that his untouched sister had never tried to pleasure herself, that she was truly untouched in every way and he felt incredibly lucky and full of love for her since she was giving him the privilege of being the first, along with herself.

When he finally saw her lips parted, he smiled. Isabelle heaved a faint sigh and he removed his hand from hers.

“Ici. [here.]” He murmured. Théo leaned more comfortably on the edge of the tub, tilting his head to the side as he watched his sister finally indulge to her first physical pleasure.

The dull thud that followed let him knew that she’d parted her legs and her knees had hit the sides of the tub. Her back arched a little as she stroked more firmly against her most sensitive spot with her slender fingers.

Isabelle had always thought that penetration was a fundamental step of a woman pleasure and yet those sensations were strong and new and just about enough for her, for her first time.

She gripped herself tighter, her strokes becoming more firmer and impatient, half-closing her eyes to watch as her brother watch her back.

Théo caressed her soft hair with his hand while the other went to cradle her trembling knee.

“Tu es très belle. [you're very beautiful.]” He murmured fondly, holding his breath at the first signs of her coming undone. Her body quivered and her body tensed. Her mouth gaped into a silent gasp as her blue eyes shot open from the surprise.

Isabelle tried to control her breathing but found it impossible. Her mind had gone deliciously blank and a warm feeling had pooled at the pit of her stomach. Her inner muscles started to clench in ways she didn’t even believe possible and restrained herself to explore more of her body, for there would be other times for sure.

Her release came suddenly. She gasped in surprise, stilling completely as her pelvis rocked and bucked on its own, her body moving and shaking helplessly as Théo had done minutes before.

A long moan escaped her parted lips as she came down from her peak.

Théo was still watching her flushed face with a tender smile. The hand that rested on her knee shifted down, softly brushing against her inner parts.  
She fidgeted, still sensitive, and stared at him when he retrieved his fingers; he beamed when he found those coaxed with her juices. That sticky moisture wasn’t white as Théo’s but equally miraculous, in her view.

Théo flipped open the tap again; warm water hit her bare body, wrapping her legs and bottom into a warm embrace.

He sponged her carefully, inch by inch her skin got cleaned as he brushed her body with a delicate touch; just as if she was an ill child, Théo bathed her and kissed on her forehead when he was done.

He was even ready to slip his arms under her knees and back, scooping his sister’s spent body up and carry her to his room to dry her skin off and let her rest on his bed; maybe she would curl up to his chest as he read one of her favorite books, but Isabelle was quicker: she placed her hand on his cheek, looking at him with her serious face. Her eyes were still dilated, but her whole expression told him she was alert.

“Je t’aime. [I love you.]” She whispered. “Je t’aime, Théo.”

“Je t’aime aussi, Isa. [I love you too.]” He whispered back.

Isabelle leaned forward and place a soft kiss on his lips. Théo kissed her back.

“Je peux dormir avec toi, ce soir? [can I sleep with you tonight?]” She asked with the same voice.

Théo nodded.  
“Quand tu veux. [whenever you want.]” He promptly said.

Isabelle sighed contently.

They had always been close, as siblings, much more than any brother and sister, much more than any twins they knew, even if they were not many.

That very morning, she would have never believed to walk into her bathroom and find a different Thèo waiting for her, just as she didn’t think of becoming a different Isabelle a few minutes after.

As strange as it sounded, she had just fallen in love with someone who both wasn’t and was her brother and Théo felt just the same.

That very morning, they looked into each other eyes and saw two completely different people. They'd fallen in love immediately.  
Yes, it had been love, love at first sight.

 


End file.
